This invention pertains to an exercise device such as a cyclocentric ergometer, but that uses elastic cords to apply force to the exercise device. The specific force applied is achieved by adjusting the length of the cords and/or by varying the number of cords that are used to exert the force. The instant invention also provides an improved method to effectively and safely vary the force exerted on an exercise device using cords.
It is known that when a patient is in the rehabilitation stage of recovering from a stroke, the patient is often too weak to stand even when being assisted. Studies have shown that training a patient to support a fractional load of one""s body weight while safely seated and moving his legs in a cyclic motion is beneficial for building limb strength and for increasing limb motion coordination. Thereafter, a patient can begin to embark on assisted ambulatory efforts.
There are other key advantages to a cyclocentric ergometer, such as, toning the quadriceps muscles through constant tension load pushing towards the pedals. Pulling the patient away from the pedals causes a similar loading pattern for the hamstring muscles.
Gravity is used to create a force to apply a free rolling seat or platform to move towards or away from the pedals or arm cranks of an exercise device. This has been done by mounting the seat or platform on an inclinable track that may be set at different angles. The track uses gravity and the body weight of the user to create the force. This method, however, has limitations particularly at higher loads and steep angles.
Although, cords, specifically elastic cords, have been used to create forces for exercise equipment, such uses have been primarily directed at applying such forces to resist linear repetitions or muscle contractions similar to the manner in which weights are used in selectorized weight equipment.
What is needed is an ergometer that uses a practical system to apply force using elastic cords on the ergometer and a practical method to do this effectively and safely.
What is further needed is an ergometer in which a patient can vary the force applied by varying the length of the cord(s) and/or changing the number of cords used to apply the force.
What is also needed is an improved method for applying force to an ergometer using elastic cords.
What is also needed is an improved ergometer and, more specifically, a semi recumbent ergometer that is configured with the exercise device of the present invention.
One aspect of the invention resides in a cyclocentric ergometer and method of using it. The method includes adjusting a relative position of a seat on a seat slide rack of the cyclocentric ergometer, setting and applying a load on the seat slide rack with elastic cords that confine back and forth movement of the seat slide rack to within a range, and pedaling while sitting on the seat with the load applied.